Operation:fix cat noir
by Flame8096
Summary: M Ladybug shouts at cat noir A news artical hurts him more Cat noir loses his spark They must get it back (Sorry had to be quick summary)
1. Fix

Cat noir jumped from roof to roof his smiling face making ladybug feel worse then how she did how can anyone feel happy on this stupid day

The akuma who called themselve train conductor was a shocker a guy who sold tickets for the trains he was 16 and one day he got told he would never be good enough to be train conductor that was his dream and it was shattered by surprisingly not Chloe

But it was her mother

"Hey bugaboo Hey Rena rough and carapace!" Said cat noir smiling "hey cat" said Rena rough "hey dude" said carapace ladybug just ignored cat noir And cat noir smiled at her his eyes shining

But ladybug just brushed past him their eyes widened as she glared at cat noir who's ears flattened against his head

Ladybug didn't think she was being mean she was on her period that was being mean! She wasn't in any mood to put up with cat noirs antics of flirting

"Cat noir use cataclysm on his hat!" Shouted ladybug cat noir ran up like a cat on all paws he jumped to attack but got slammed by the train conductors train out of the portal and he fell backwards his hand touching a building instead

After the fight Rena rough and carapace as well as cat noir put their fists in the middle "pound it!" They said "m'lady what's wrong?" Asked cat noir

Ladybug snapped that stupid smile across his lips that glow in his eyes vanished as she slapped him Rena rough and carapace eyes widened

"YOU STUPID CAT!" She shouted cat noir winced "do you take anything seriously!? Why can't you be more serious and less you!? Why can't you stop with the flirting and stupid puns! Oh yeah because your annoying why on earth did I have to get stuck with you for a partner is the universes sick joke!" Growled ladybug cat noirs ears flattened against his head as ladybug used her yo-yo and swans away

Cat noir transformed back into adrien hot salty tears going down his face plagg looked to be thinking of something before hugging adriens cheek adrien bit his lip and brought his hand to hug plagg gently back

He put on the ladyblog and saw their was no video of ladybug scolding him sighing in relief as he was about to click off the page before a news artical came up

It said how well do we know cat noir he raised an eyebrow and read it

He was crying in his bed the artical had called him stupid fat useless worthless a nobody a coward a sidekick it had said they wouldn't even notice if he left

And worst of it all adrien agreed with them

Plagg watched adrien cry himself to sleep and plagg frowned he growled as he raced outside gathering tikki trix and wayz

"What's wring plagg?" Asked trix "tikis human that's what! The boy has himself believing he's worthless because of her!" Shouted plagg tiki frowned "I know merinette went a little over bored with telling cat how she feels..." said tiki "A LITTLE?! SHE SLAPPED THE BOY AND TOLF HIM HES USELESS!" Shouted plagg "calm down plagg" said wayz

"Calm down?! This boy is the best cat noir I've had in my life and I might lose him to depression cause of ladybug!" Said plagg he was worried "plagg DONT you think that's a little dramatic?" Said trix "the boys father ignores him he's used as a model his mothers dead and he's alone without me in his house and only has a few friends real friends excluding me and the love of his life just called him stupid and slapped him and he read an artical that called I'm a fat ugly worthless useless coward villain sidekick who should die" said plagg

They winced that definitely sounded a lot more depressing when you said it out loud

"I'll talk to merinette maybe she can help cat noir?" Said tiki "the last thing i want is that red monster near her but i will let her only because I want the boy to grow older then I have decided I will stay his Kwami for the rest of our lives I will join them

If he wishes I will not leave the boy cause I will never admit it out loud for him never but I care about him" said plagg "I will do the same" said tiki

They flew off plagg sighed and finished his camembert he frowned at adrien falling asleep hiding in a desk drawer he was scared of what the future will bring

"Merinette you've really hurt cat" said tiki


	2. Catnoir

Ladybug felt extremely guilty after tiki had explained to merinette what happened oh and she sure felt worse when she saw cat noir trying to hide himself

His expression was heart braking though his eyes lacked that sparkle and his usual confident pose was now slumped like he was trying to hide himself his bright smile was now in a thin line and his hair was more sorted out

"Hello ladybug" he said his usual happy voice replaced with a dull serious tone

Ladybug felt like such a jerk

Rena rough and carapace frowned at each other "cat noir you know I didn't mean it right?" Said ladybug "you didn't have to mean it when it's true" said cat noir

They frowned at him "cat noir how about you take over the week spend with a superhero challenge this year huh?" Asked ladybug "I don't know ladybug I am a pretty- I mean won't they be disappointed" said cat noir barely above a whisper

"WHAT!? Cat no!!" Shouted ladybug "cat noir stop thinking like that" said ladybug "how?" Asked cat noir "let's just get this stupid patrol over with ladybug I'll think about your proposition!" Spat cat noir running off

Their eyes were wide in shock "did cat noir just be mean?" Asked carapace "Yeah Sorry LB but you kind of deserved that" said rena rough "trust me I know" said ladybug Running off

Cat noir didn't return and LB saw him running towards merinette house she quickly got their first and detransformed "cat noir!? What a surprise" said merinette "Yeah well I'm sick of surprises" cat noir said in venom making merinette flinch His gaze immediately softened "Sorry princess you didn't deserve that" said cat noir '_oh yeah I really do_' thought merinette

"It's just in sick of being called what I know I'm sick of being useless! IM DONE! I am cat noir for the people of Paris but hey? What's the point in protecting people who hate you!? I'm sick of being treated as the sidekick and hell! I'm done! I can't do this anymore merinette! Can you be cat noir? Your brave and kind? And your worth so much? Can you be cat noir?" Asked cat noir running his claws through his blond hair

'_NO KID!!! PLEASE DONT DO THIS!!_' Shouted plagg in his head merinette Hand went on his shoulder "cat you are amazing don't let anyone tell you otherwise your brave and always protect Paris no cat noir I won't be the new cat noir I want you to continue being the black alley cat with the pawsome puns" said merinette cat

Noir instantly brightened up

"Sorry meri... I don't know what came into me though I'm still mad at Paris and ladybug I still think I'm a disappointment but I will try meri" said cat noir merinette sighed "thank you" said merinette

"I'll call ladybug and say I'll take the job" said cat noir running off merinette sighed

Rena rough and carapace arrived and cat noir joined in a drunk Amman stumbled out he pointed at cat noir laughing "hah lose a few pounds" he laughed "Garfield!" He Shouted before he got hit in the face by an angry Rena rough and ladybug

"Shut up!" Shouted ladybug "cat noirs skinnier then you'll ever be asshole!" Shouted Rena rough carapace saw cat noir fake smiling out the corner of his eye the smile was fake and tight

"It's fine guys" cat noir said his throat constricting and his eyes burning the bottom of his eyesight getting fuzzy they nodded

"So ladybug I'll take the job" said cat noir "really aww thanks cat!" Shouted ladybug "on one condition" said cat noir "what cat?" Asked ladybug

"Merinette has to go with Me" said cat noir "if she agrees that Is... i mean who would voluntarily spend time with me?" He mumbled scratching behind his neck ladybug felt her heart soar

Cat noir still trusted one side of her!! She might be able to fix her mistake! "Cat noir I'm sure she'll love to" said ladybug "yeah she'd love to!" Sai rena rough

"Ok... I'll ask her" said cat noir silently then the silence got awkward and so thick you could cut it with a knife then they began to run off as their miraculous beeped

Cat noir transformed back inside his room plagg was angry "kid! Why would you nearly give up your miraculous like that!?" Scolded plagg "Sorry plagg... I guess I just got sick of it sick of the whispersand murmurs" said adrien he looked at himself in the mirror and glared at himself hatefully

"Fat and ugly describes me perfectly" said cat noir he stared at the toilet for a long time contemplating this idea before finally sighing and turning the light off he fell into his bed mentally and physically exhausted before shooting right up "I've still got to ask merinette!" He Shouted plagg didn't like transforming but if it was gonna make adrien happy then it was perfect by him

Cat noir jumped the roofs of Paris before landing a soft thump on a familiar balcony knocking on the door lightly he saw a tired merinette rubbing her eyes "Sorry to wake you princess" said cat noir merinette yawned "it's fine" she said "well I was wondering if you'd like to join me for a week at a different school for the competition thing" said cat noir

"I'd love to cat noir" said merinette smiling "great thanks princess it means a lot to me get some sleep I'll see you tomorrow!" Shouted cat noir He jumped over buildings once again and landed giving plagg some cheese and falling into a deep sleep

Plagg smiled "plead kid... I want you to get better" said plagg joining his friend into a deep sleep


End file.
